2007-10-10
This is what happened on Wednesday, October 10th, 2007 in stories that can be dated. Events At Whateley Academy - - > March of Dreams As the students sleep, Coyote ruminates on his task as guide and teacher. He intervenes to send Tansy and Lanai to the March of Dreams.The Evil That Men Do: Part 4 Laneth finds herself back in her house. There’s an emergency: a burning longboat. For some unknown reason, Tansy is there with her. Laneth and Astrid Grímsdóttir talk. It turns out that the boat had fought some kind of monster, and Astrid has a feeling they didn’t kill it. Laneth and Astrid talk in Laneth’s house. Then it gets colder. The demon is coming out of the sea at them. Coyote watches from Oath Hill. - - > Whateley Academy Kayda and Wyatt talk. Coyote’s intervention helped by piling up snow as an insulator. They talk about some personal stuff. That morning, Headmistress Carson takes status. She tells her staff to tell the water utility that a week is not acceptable, and they will provide people to get the station up temporarily until a permanent one can be built. Then she finds out they can’t wake Tansy or Lanie. She tells staff to get Circe and Elyzia Grimes. Eruption and his pals ambush Steve Nalley] in the bathroom. Steve finally gets through to them. Elizabeth Carson consults with Circe and Elyzia Grimes. Ms. Grimes decides to consult with Raven. At the FSA table, they discuss Stronghold’s encounter with Archer and his buddies. They see trouble coming. Kayda and Wyatt talk some more. Elyzia Grimes fights her way through the morass to the Endless Graveyard of the Astral Realm where she meets Raven, her teacher and spirit guide. Raven meets her perched on her tombstone, that has a year, 2008, on it. After some discussion, he tells her that Coyote is behind what has happened to her students, and that she has not identified the snake in the school’s midst. When she gets back, she discusses it with Elizabeth Carson, who heads to her office to do some mystic work. Jobe visits Danny Franks and suggests that he might want to get with her, Harley Sawyer and Marty Penn and form some kind of alliance. Danny mentions the classes Tansy is teaching on girl stuff. Kayda and Wyatt talk some more.The Evil That Men Do: Part 5 Hekate's Master looks across the tier at the FSA table and sulks about his perfect ploy failing because Kayda was not there to see her brother’s humiliation. Danny is now being shielded by Marty Penn and Steve Nalley. They have to be gotten out of the way. He smiles cruely. Steve Nalley invites Marty Penn to Thanksgiving with his parents. Elizabeth Carson enters the Alexander Room, the secret extra-dimensional space that Dr. Alexander had left her when she officially became Headmistress. She asks Zoe, the spirit that is the servant of the space, to prepare a tunnel to the space where her two students were presently. Laneth and Astrid join the fight against the demon. They destroy it. Afterwards, Coyote talks with Lady Astarte, tells her something and shows her something. Danica unexpectedly meets Miki Koizumi in the woman’s restroom in Schuster Hall. They discuss a few things and strike up a friendship. When she leaves, a small horde of girls tries to grab her. She’s rescued by Rosalyn Dekkard. Kigatilik, his astral form destroyed, loses control of the storm and finds a hiding place behind a loose stone in the wall that supports the wards around Whateley. A flaw that was created by a dark sorcerer hiding his tools there. He rests and tries to recuperate. Marissa Dawson and Amelia Hartford talk and forge a friendship. Marissa tells Amelia that her lawyer’s license has been reinstated, pending her bringing herself up to current on the law and procedure. Tansy and Lanie find Kayda and Wyatt. Ophelia Tenent hauls them off to Doyle Medical. Lord Paramount finally gets through to Amelia Hartford. They make plans for that night. Headmistress Carson discusses current status with Amelia Hartford. Water is restored, classes will restart the next day. Coyote suggested that their Mythos problem was an adult posing as a student, not an actual student. Rosalyn Dekkard gives Lanie a heads-up about Danny being outed. Then Tansy comes in with the current Atlanta Journal-Constitution showing that the Secretary of State has been arrested for possession of child porn. Revenge complete. See also *October Calendar *Previous day *Following day References Category:Timeline